


Sleepwalker

by reddead



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adommy, M/M, lambliff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddead/pseuds/reddead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy doesn't know what went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He looked at himself in the mirror for a second. This was the first time that he had worn make up in 8 weeks and he hated it. Hated how pretty it made him look, hated the reason that he wanted to look like this. It almost made him cry ... again.

He scrubbed at his face violently, looking up from time to time and still seeing residue of mascara and eyeliner round his eyes he scrubbed again even harder until his face was sore. He checked in the mirror again and saw the blank eyes staring out at himself. He sunk to the floor as tears streamed down his face. _How had it all turned out like this? How?_  
His phone vibrated and he reached for it. It was Monte texting to say that he was on his way to the party and would see him there. ‘It’s been a coupla weeks, buddy - can’t wait to catch up’ the text said.

Tommy really, really didn’t want to go to Brooke’s wedding after party. Who would miss him? He could say that he was sick, they would believe him. The reason that he really, really didn’t want to go was also the reason that he was going to go. He had to face Adam, had to get over seeing Adam again.

************

The Glamnation Tour had been THE happiest time of Tommy’s life so far. This was true for any number of reasons but especially because he had fallen in love, madly and deeply in love for the first time in his life.

He knew that Adam was in love with him too. Not that they ever discussed it of course. He could just tell. The way that Adam looked at him, the things that he did for him, the way that he kissed him on stage - and offstage too on a couple of occasions when the alcohol or pot had been flowing freely.

There was just this unspoken _understanding_ between them that they would talk when the tour was over. This way, they would never be lying to the media, the fans, friends, mothers, Monte! when they said ‘we are just good friends’

As the last shows of Glamnation drew near, Adam took everyone out for dinner. They were all talking about what they would be doing following the tour. Terrance & Sasha were off to New York to join a dance company who were performing a contemporary dance show for a 6 month season. Taylor was going back to finish his course at drama school and Brooke was going to be arranging her wedding and doing some choreography for So You Think You Can Dance.

Isaac was going to be way busy recording & gigging with Loaded, Cam would be in the studio with UhHuHHer and Monte was going to be being a dad for a while.

Adam shared that he had meetings scheduled with management for the two days after the last LA show, then his flights were already booked to fly to Sweden to work with Max Martin & Sam Sparro on songs for the second album. He would be in Europe all in all for a month with some other meetings in London and Paris.

“I’m sorry that I won’t be around to party much after the show – but, really guys, it’s good news for all our futures!“ He looked around the table and acknowledged the ‘awws’ & the ‘thanks dude’ and made sure to look Tommy directly in the eyes, his eyes seemed to be saying _hold on Tommy, this is important for us baby._ Yeah, how can eyes say all that shit? Tommy thought to himself, yet he totally believed it. He lowered his head slightly and raised his glass to Adam in a silent toast. Adam reciprocated.

Brooke exclaimed “I hope that you will be back in time for the wedding of the year!” Adam hugged her and said “Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” His eyes met Tommy’s and smiled and Tommy knew that this was Adam telling him that they would be there together.

*****************

Tommy was sitting at a table with Monte & Lisa, Isaac & Sophie and LP & Joan. They had been there for a couple of hours and were having a great time laughing & joking, reminiscing and kidding with each other. Tommy was acutely aware that Adam wasn’t here yet. He was glad in a way but also wanted to get it over with, he was also getting angry. There’s fashionably late and there’s downright rude and Adam’s thus far lack of an appearance was just downright rude.

Eventually he arrived. The first that anyone knew about it was when Tommy felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, smiling to see who it was, only to see Adam smiling down at him. Tommy had never been good at hiding his emotions so he quickly turned away from Adam and said to the others “look who’s here guys”

Of course, things got a little wild, lots of yelling & hugging and kissing - then Adam brought forward the guy who had arrived with him & Neil. He was tiny, young, blond and pretty.

“Guys, this is Erik – my ... “ he hesitated.

Before he could finish, Terrance and Sasha jumped on Adam from behind screaming and hugging and jigging him up and down. “yo, booo!!” “Adam sauce!” “Looking good Madam” and all kinds of other excited yells abounded.

Tommy was relieved. His heart was in his mouth and he felt sick. He had no idea how he would have reacted to hearing Adam introduce his ‘boyfriend’. Hell, fuck, he’d only been in Europe for a month and that was apparently enough to forget whatever Tommy thought that they had together, pick up a guy and bring him back to LA with him.

While everyone was still focussed on Terrance, Sasha & Adam – Tommy took the opportunity to get away. He stood up shakily and walked away from the table towards the toilet. Yes, he could make it look as if he was going to the toilet then, when he never came back they would believe him that he got sick and didn’t want to make a fuss, spoil everyone’s night.

Only Monte saw him go.

When the hoopla settled, Adam started again “Yeah guys, this is Erik .. my Dad’s partner’s daughter’s husband!” he was rolling his eyes and laughing as he said it, as if it was too complicated to remember! “I never know how to introduce you!” he said to Erik “It’s probably easier to say my step brother in law! ”

He went on to explain that his step sister was heavily pregnant and so Erik had got a pass to come out for the night, kind of his last night of non fatherhood so that he could let his hair down for a bit! “Make the most of THAT!” laughed Monte as Lisa punched him!

He looked around the table an asked “Where’s Tommy?”

Everyone kinda looked around and made ‘dunno’ noises & gestures.

Adam eyeballed Monte knowing that not much escapes Monte.

Monte raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

Adam questioned with his eyes and, as Monte stood up he motioned with his head to come and talk.

“What?” Adam asked “Where is he? Is there something wrong?”

“I’m going to be honest with you, Adam” Monte started. Adam said nothing and just nodded.

“Tommy hasn’t been himself lately. Now, I’m not sure why, but I could hazard a very good guess”

“Yes, ok, don’t drag it out ...” Adam said impatiently.

“When we were at NAMM he was very quiet. Well you know Tommy, he wouldn’t talk about it, said he was ‘fine’ “

“It was when I asked if he’s heard from you and received a hrmph reply that I realised that Tommy’s problem is YOU”

Adam looked down at his feet then back at Monte. “Oh, shit. I was really busy, I did text & DM him a couple of times - but, honestly with the hours I was working and the time difference it was .....” Monte gave Adam what can only be properly termed an old fashioned look. “I told him that the band would get together soon to start writing and rehearsing some stuff, he knows ...”

Monte was holding up his hand.

“Adam, I don’t want to know. It is absolutely none of my business, I’m just saying is all” the expression on Monte’s face told Adam that there was more coming. “the boy is a wreck, a shadow of what he was on tour. It’s awful to watch. Whatever the fucking issue is, YOU need to do something about it because I am 100% certain that it’s all about you and nothing to do with his position in the band.” Monte patted Adam on the shoulder as he walked away.

“By the way, he went to the toilets .... oh, and ..” Adam heard Monte say “I have a feeling that you turning up with a twink and NOT completing the introduction before Tommy left is probably as big a hint as you need !”

Adam stood there open mouthed as Monte walked back to the table. Holy shit, what had he just done? Fuck, you are such a thoughtless, self centred, bastard ..

*************

Tommy made it to the toilets before he broke down. Thankfully, there was no-one else in there as he headed for a stall with tears blurring his vision.

As he sat with his head in his hands he tried to reason with himself. _What if I just got it totally wrong? What if it was always just in my head .. everything? How fucking stupid am I? OK, I’m leaving now, hate to do this to Brooke, but I’ll call her tomorrow and apologise._

This was a big decision for Tommy, he never liked upsetting anybody but he just couldn’t face, grrr, couldn’t face Adam & his boyfriend - he was wracked with sobs at the thought.

 _Gotta get out of here_. He bolted from the stall  & out of the door. Turning to his right he could see an open door that lead onto the car park. He semi stumbled along the hallway towards it. As he reached the door he heard Adam’s voice “Tommy!”

He stepped out of the door and attempted to run but he was so weak, it felt like his legs were made of lead as he hurried towards his car.

As Adam reached the open door he shouted once more “Tommy, please wait”

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks. He wanted to bolt, but couldn’t. He really didn’t want to do this right now yet realised that it must be done.

He didn’t turn though, he just stopped and slumped to his left so that the brick wall there supported his weight. His head bowed.

As Adam approached, he thought that he had never seen anyone so beautiful and so vulnerable. Tommy dressed all in black, his shock of blond hair silhouetted by the moonlight. It wrenched at Adam’s heart that Tommy looked so defeated and Adam hurt at the thought that he might be responsible for hurting somebody that he loved so dearly.

“Tommy” he said quietly as he got close. Adam placed his hands gently on Tommy’s shoulders and felt him tense. “Its OK baby” Adam soothed.

Tommy straightened and turned to look at Adam “Its OK?” he growled “How the fuck would you have a clue what’s OK or not in my life?”

As soon as the words left his lips, Tommy was sorry. He bowed his head as the tears came again “I’m so sorry“ he stuttered “I’m just fucking stupid ...”

Adam held him close and felt Tommy relax slightly for a second before he forcibly pushed Adam away again.

“Woah, what’s wrong Tommy?” Adam asked, Adam prided himself on being able to handle most situations but he was out of his depth here.

Tommy virtually sobbed the next sentence “I don’t” “I won’t” “Don’t hold me Adam, what the fuck are you doing? What about Erik?”

Monte’s words came screaming back into Adam’s mind. Tommy thought that Erik was Adam’s boyfriend and it was hurting him really bad. Well, this was a really bad situation right now but at least Adam now knew that what he had hoped for so long was true. Tommy WAS in love with him.

“God, Tommy .... I am such a prize ass” he said, pulling Tommy tightly to him despite protests.

“Erik ..” Tommy let out a little half sob at the name.

Adam moved his hands to the top of Tommy’s arms and pushed him back slightly so that he could look into his eyes “ Tommy, please look at me” he said. Tommy looked up at Adam, his beautiful eyes still moist and red rimmed. “The only reason that Erik would be out here looking for me would be if he needed a ride to the hospital because his WIFE had gone into labour!”

It took Tommy a while to process what Adam was saying. In fact, he couldn’t really fully understand it but he kind of felt relieved anyway.

Adam saw the hurt in Tommy’s eyes start to fade and be replaced by some other nuance of emotion. Adam stared deeply but couldn’t figure it out. “Talk to me, baby – what are you thinking?”

Tommy crumpled a little, then decided that it was time to come clean. Faint heart and all that ....

“God, Adam, if only you knew” he started ...

Adam knew, he knew only too well. He knew how he felt, he knew how he thought Tommy felt, he knew how it felt to wonder whether your feelings were being reciprocated, he knew that he had to take control right now and reassure Tommy.

Adam brought his finger up to Tommy’s lips. Tommy hushed and waited.

“Tommy, I’m in love with you” Adam almost whispered into Tommy’s lips.

Tommy stared into Adam’s eyes, speechless. There was so much that Adam wanted to say, to explain to Tommy. This wasn’t exactly how he had planned for this evening to go but he knew that he needed to get that out there right now. Adam waited, the silence seemed to go on forever. They stood there so close that they could feel each other’s breaths on their lips.

“Tommy, please say something”

“Kiss me” Tommy’s voice was the sexiest thing that Adam had ever heard.

He looked at Tommy’s lips. Tommy had beautiful lips and Adam had never been able to resist them. He watched as Tommy’s tongue moistened them and how they remained slightly parted afterwards.

Adam stroked Tommy’s cheek gently then slid his hand around so that his index finger was under Tommy’s chin. It had been so long since they had kissed.

As Adam’s lips grazed Tommy’s ever so lightly Tommy almost whimpered. He wanted to pull Adam in for a hard, passionate kiss yet there was something so tantalising and fucking horny about this. Adam pulled away just a touch and looked deep into Tommy’s eyes. Tommy could see what he had always seen there, he could see the love and he was in heaven. All of his questions were gone, he didn’t need to ask any of them – he just wanted Adam to fucking kiss him right now.

Adam nodded, it was as if they had just had a silent conversation. “Come on” he said, taking Tommy by the hand.

“Where are we going?”

They were headed towards Adam’s car. “We are getting out of here, I need to be alone with you”

“What about Neil and .. um .... “ Adam cut him off mid sentence. “Neil will drive Erik home, they came together anyway”

“You brought your car too?” Tommy asked, sounding puzzled.

As Adam held the car door open for Tommy, his eyes twinkled and he smiled that lopsided smile that Tommy loved.

“I was kinda planning on not leaving with them!” he said, smiling more broadly at the slight curve of Tommy’s lips.

Tommy snaked his arms around Adam’s neck “if you don’t kiss me right now I’m going back inside” he said with the first real smile that had graced his lips in weeks.

The kiss was tender and passionate and both were breathless afterwards, their eyes totally blown with lust. Not a word was spoken as Adam walked round to the driver’s door and Tommy slipped into the passenger seat.

Adam looked across at Tommy as they hit the freeway. He was sitting with his back almost on the passenger door, his left leg crooked up on the seat. He mouthed the words “I love you” to Adam, and smiled as he felt the sudden surge of power. Adam was in a hurry to get home and Tommy loved it!


	2. Chapter 2

Adam swung the car into the underground car park and manoeuvred into a space. He looked across at Tommy and smiled at the raised eyebrow.

Adam texted Monte as they waited for the eleavator.

“Tommy & I had to leave. Please tell Neil and apologise to Brooke. It’s all good, thanks buddy :)”

Once inside the elevator, Adam put his arm round Tommy and kissed him on the top of the head as he swiped his cardkey and selected the floor.

“OK, so you are kidding, right?” Tommy asked.

“What?” Adam said with a big grin and a shrug of the shoulders, well at least the one shoulder that wasn’t holding onto Tommy as if he was never going to let him leave his side again.

“The fucking PENTHOUSE?!” Tommy exclaimed.

Adam smiled at Tommy, then Tommy took Adam’s face in his hands and kissed him. Gently at first, then more passionately. Adam stalled for a moment. He wasn’t quite expecting this.

As Adam snaked his tongue once more into Tommy’s mouth he was taken aback as Tommy suckled on his tongue and ran his long, exquisite fingers over Adam’s dick for the first time.

He hadn’t ... worried ... so much as wondered how this side of things would go - and Tommy had just totally cleared his mind of any wonderings as he slipped the words into Adam’s mouth “ I have waited so long to do this to you”

Adam resisted touching Tommy, he had a plan .. Adam always had a plan!

He wanted to make long, slow love with Tommy all night, show him how much he loved him and make their lovemaking perfect for him.

Adam was about to find out, for the second time tonight, that – with Tommy, everything would not always be totally under Adam’s control!

The elevator arrived at the Penthouse. Adam reluctantly disentangled himself from Tommy and, grabbing his hand, pulled him towards the front door. As Adam was swiping the cardkey, Tommy snuggled behind him, his arms around Adam’s waist and his left hand searching for the ‘Glambulge’ (as Adam’s fans called it!). Tommy smiled to himself about that name as he dragged his fingers along its length and thought _mine_.

Adam opened the door and said ‘So, what do you think?’

The place was magnificent. Opulent and gorgeous but Tommy wasn’t looking. He had other, more pressing, things on his mind.

As Adam closed the door, Tommy pinned him up against it and said, breathily “What do I think? I thing that you are fucking gorgeous” as he opened Adam’s lips with an insistent tongue.

Adam pressed his left thigh between Tommy’s legs and pulled him close with a strong arm around his tiny waist. As Tommy’s legs straddled Adam’s thigh, not only could he feel that Tommy was hard he could feel Tommy grinding slowly against it. Adam asked between hungry kisses “what do you want, Tommy? Tell me what you want, baby”

Tommy leaned back slightly and looked into Adam’s eyes as he said “I want to be kissed like you kissed me in Amsterdam. I have been fucking hard for you since that night”

“Fuck, Tommy .. we should have ....” Adam’s words were silenced by Tommy’s mouth on his once more. Between deep kisses Tommy barely breathed these words “shh” “no regrets” “it was how it was meant to be” “no more wasted time”

Adam looked Tommy in the eyes and his heart pounded. How was Tommy so perfect? How did he get this? How did he know Adam so well? How had Adam ever been lucky enough to find him and to have him love him right back?

Walking Tommy backwards he first took off Tommy’s leather jacket, then his own. Adam neither knew nor cared where they ended up.

As he reached the bed, he turned and sat on the end of it with his left leg crooked and pulled Tommy so that he was standing between his legs. Then he slowly pulled Tommy into himself, turning him and laying him gently across his crooked thigh starting to kiss him as their faces drew level and then bending him backwards so that his back was arched over Adam’s thigh.

This time, Adam reached out with his right hand and slowly ran it down Tommy’s front until, at last, he was touching Tommy’s dick. Tommy moaned lightly into Adam’s mouth as his right arm came up to caress Adam’s shoulder and his left hand slid down to cover Adam’s hand on his cock.

They kissed like this for a long time, neither wanted to stop. Tommy all the time making hot little noises as Adam slowly rubbed his dick through the material of his jeans.

Adam pushed himself further onto the bed pulling Tommy with him. In this move, somehow Tommy managed to turn so that he could push Adam down and lay on top of him. Tommy continued the kiss, all the time moving slightly, their hard ons rubbing against each other through their clothing.

Adam was losing it, he felt like he should stop this but he couldn’t. He knew that he wouldn’t last long and could tell from Tommy’s breathing and movements that he was close too.

From somewhere Adam managed to gather enough self control to rest his hands on Tommy’s hips and stop him moving. As Tommy broke the kiss momentarily, Adam whispered breathily “I think that we both need some relief?” Tommy nodded. “Skin .. we need ... skin on skin ....” Adam panted.

Tommy sat up astride him and began to undo Adam’s trousers. He was still semi breathless, eyes heavy with lust as he tore at the button and unzipped them. He pushed material aside until he could take Adam’s cock in his hand ... Adam groaned, OMG he was so fucking close.

Tommy’s eyes were mesmerised by Adam’s cock .... he slowly began to lower his head. What Adam would have given right then to let Tommy take him into his mouth and finish him off.

Adam knew that it would have been selfish. Exquisite, but selfish. “Tommy, OMG “ groan “ time for .. that .. later” he panted as he pushed Tommy upright enough to undo his jeans.

As Adam expertly opened Tommy jeans and released his straining cock from his briefs, Tommy was gently fingering the leaking head of Adam’s cock and watching Adam’s face. As Adam saw Tommy’s cock for the first time, he unconsciously licked his lips causing Tommy to utter an animal like noise that sounded like a purr. Adam’s stroking caused Tommy to throw his head back for a moment as the purr turned to a moan, a beautiful, low moan that made Adam crazy.

Then Tommy locked eyes with Adam as they stroked each other – at first slowly and then with increased rhythm until Tommy threw his head back again, his breaths becoming ever shorter & shallower as he pushed harder into Adam’s strokes.

“Fuck, Adam” he managed to get out as he brought his head forward and looked into Adam’s eyes. Adam saw Tommy’s eyes as came, those beautiful sexy eyes as they blissed out in ecstasy sending Adam over the edge too.

Once they had stroked each other through the aftershocks, Tommy’s hips relaxed slightly and he slumped back sitting across Adam’s thighs. His breaths were still shallow and he was taking a while to gather himself. He looked at Adam. Adam’s head was still thrown back and he was moaning Tommy’s name.

“Adam ..” Tommy said quietly. Adam opened his eyes and looked into Tommy’s. His eyes were filled with tears. Tommy slowly leaned forward and kissed Adam gently on the lips “it’s OK baby” he said reassuringly.

As the tears began to flow fully, Tommy held Adam. He could see that Adam was in pieces right now – he didn’t quite know why, but he knew that he needed him.

Eventually Adam was able to speak through the emotion. “I love you so much, Tommy” he said, wiping away another tear “You have no idea how much I love you”

“Oh, I think I do, Babyboy” said Tommy, stroking Adam’s hair from his eyes.

He brought Adam’s left hand and placed it on his own heart “can you feel that?” he asked. Adam nodded. “That is a heart completely filled with love” “my love for you” Adam nodded as he leaned up and kissed TommyJoe. It was the sweetest, most love filled kiss.

“Sorry about your shirt!” smiled Tommy, as they finally broke away from their kiss.

“Oh, it will wash” laughed Adam in return.

“Hey, do you think that maybe we will have enough time to get naked before we come next time?” giggled Tommy. “Hold on, let me get something to clean you up a little”

“Such a fucking gentleman” Adam grinned, swatting Tommy’s ass as he climbed off to find something from the bathroom.

As Tommy made his way back to the bed he looked around and said “Wow, this place is pretty rad”

Adam giggled as said “Yeah, maybe next time I’ll have time to light the candles, turn on the music and pour the champagne that I had ready to seduce you with!”

Tommy cleaned Adam up and began to slowly take off Adam’s clothes. “Why don’t I set the shower going while you do all that .....?” he said with darkening eyes.

Adam watched him as he made his way towards the bathroom shedding clothes as he went.

“You are soooo fucking hot!” Adam growled after him.

“Thank you! You are not too bad yourself!” Tommy laughed.

“This could be a long, long night” Adam said enticingly as he got up to finally set his seduction scenario in place.

“You'd better believe it, Lambert!” came the reply from the bathroom as Adam heard the shower start.

Adam grinned to himself as he flopped on the bed still partly in the afterglow.

“I’m waiting, Babyboy .......” called the cute Valley Boy accent from the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam’s eyes closed involuntarily and he lay there for a few minutes, the sappy smile still plastered on his face.

On the one hand he would really like to just drift off to sleep ....

 _... his orgasm had been intense, really, really intense. It was his first non-solo orgasm for ages. He has been faithful in his mind to Tommy for a long time. No-one else turned him on and he would only have been fantasising about Tommy anyway. All of his orgasms lately had been with Tommy in mind ...._

.... on the other hand, the man he loved was standing naked in the shower right now and Adam couldn’t resist.

His eyes fluttered open and he pulled himself up off the bed.

The bathroom was beyond magnificent, but it wasn’t this that took Adam’s breath away as he entered.

Standing in the middle of the slate grey tiled walk through shower, Tommy had his arms outstretched with a hand flat on each side wall. He was facing away from Adam with his head thrown forward, the moonlight cascading through the etched floor to ceiling window highlighting his platinum locks and creating a visible aura around him.

Tommy was luxuriating in the dual rainfall shower heads that he had turned onto massage pulse and were working on his shoulders.

Adam was transfixed. He wanted to capture this moment, a photograph, anything so that he never, ever forgot the first time that he laid eyes on TommyJoe Ratliff’s complete naked beauty.

He wanted to hang this picture on their bedroom wall, carry it is his wallet, have it on his phone - he never wanted to be without this image, ever.

The pin spotlights in the shower ceiling enhanced the pale beauty of Tommy’s skin. The faded greys & reds of his tattoos as they reached out to the slate grey walls would have been a stroke of genius by any photographer that had selected them. This image was total perfection. Tommy was total perfection.

Tommy’s shoulders were strong and well defined, the muscles rippling as he slightly moved them under the massage jets. His arms were taught and sinewy, perfect guitar player’s arms leading to exquisite long fingers. Adam longed to feel those fingers exploring his own body.

Adam’s eyes moved down Tommy’s back to his tiny waist and narrow hips, over his pert butt cheeks to his long, lean yet muscly thighs and calves.

Tommy sensed that Adam was there, he looked round and said “Hey you” his eyes sweeping over Adam’s body and savouring every inch of what he saw.

“Hey” said Adam quietly “you are stunning, baby” Tommy made to turn, but Adam held out his hand “please, stay just as you are for a moment. I want to see, touch every inch of your body, want to feel you, explore what you like as I touch you, I need to _know_ you”

He moved towards Tommy as Tommy turned away again.

Adam reached out both of his hands and placed them on Tommy’s shoulder blades, he felt the shiver go through Tommy’s body as he did so.

Tommy hung his head forward as Adam drew his open hands lightly down his back. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. It sounded like a sigh, but it was a really contented sigh that almost said _at last_.

Adam’s hands paused for a moment and then continued down over Tommy’s buttocks, a slight smile crossing his lips as he felt Tommy flex his body slightly. He continued gently feeling his way down so that his hands played along the top of Tommy’s thighs brushing a couple of times over the transition from buttock to thigh. He heard the sharp intake of breath followed by a tongue ticking behind the teeth sound and knew that he had found a pleasing touch that he would definitely remember for later.

Adam’s hands moved back to Tommy’s shoulders, then he moved his hands tenderly out along Tommy’s arms ... the action of this pulling his own body closer to Tommy’s so that he was flat up against his back. The little moan that he heard would have made him instantly hard had his last orgasm been just a little longer ago.

He hadn’t wanted to use his mouth yet, but he couldn’t help but kiss along Tommy’s exposed shoulder causing another guttural noise from Tommy. This was the most sensual experience that Tommy had ever had. No-one had ever just explored his body like this before and it was erotic in the extreme. No words, just touch.

As his hands reached Tommy’s, Adam intertwined their fingers for a moment and held them like that while he continued his assault on Tommy’s shoulder and neck with his tongue.

Then he turned their hands and loosened the hold so that he could run the tips of his fingers down Tommy’s fingers and palms and then along the underside of his arms until they reached his clavicles where Adam let them play lightly back and forth for a while, gently rolling the black bead necklace underneath his fingers – another faint smile playing across his lips at the thought that Tommy had never removed this necklace since he had given it to him .

Tommy threw his head back and rested it on Adam’s shoulder as he gave in to the sensations that he was feeling.

He felt those strong hands move and begin to slide down his sides until they were at his hips where Adam held onto Tommy, his fingers tight on Tommy’s hip bones, his palms encircling his hips and his thumbs gripping just above Tommy’s cheeks. It was erotic, Adam leaned back slightly and was feasting his eyes on Tommy and both heartbeats quickened at the thought of where this could lead.

It wasn’t yet time though, Adam wanted to explore more of Tommy’s body and Tommy was almost panting with anticipation of what Adam would do next.

The sliding of the hands forward and along his flat stomach made Tommy take in a shuddering breath and hold it. Wherever Adam chose to go next was going to be too much. Tommy waited and then groaned as he felt hands travelling up his torso until they grazed over the rings in his nipples. He heard Adam’s breath catch a little and could wait no longer.

Tommy turned slowly to face Adam, his deep brown eyes almost black with want. Adam felt the erection tap on his thigh as Tommy turned .. he smiled a little.

“Already?” he said, sounding impressed.

“Fucking all your fault, Lambert” whispered Tommy, as he laced his arms around Adam’s neck “you touched me, it always happens ...”

“Always?” questioned Adam, seemingly unable to utter more than one word consecutively.

“ALWAYS” emphasised Tommy, almost breathing the words into Adam’s mouth “112 shows, 112 boners ... thank fuck for my bass!”

He nipped at Adam’s bottom lip as if in retaliation, then licked his tongue across both lips before looking deep into Adam’s eyes, his mouth partially open for the taking.

“Sounds like I owe you a lot of pleasure ..” Adam said now with a gleam in his eyes.

“uh huh” nodded Tommy as he hovered his mouth over Adam’s.

This was like a game to Tommy, he knew that Adam was trying to resist kissing him! Adam wanted Tommy to just take his mouth but Tommy wanted to feel that kiss from Adam, the one where he could wait no longer and lost control. Tommy loved it, he had been able to do it a couple of times on stage and it kept him crazy and rock hard until he could relieve himself.

Tommy got what he wanted, he saw the look in those brilliant blue eyes change from slightly amused to predatory and then he was being devoured. He let it happen, like a ragdoll as Adam held him around the waist with one arm and cradled his head with the other hand. He licked around and suckled on Adam’s tongue as he let out little whimpers and moans and groans that only fuelled Adam’s hunger for more.

Adam turned Tommy and pushed him against the slate grey wall, the cold against his shoulders making him buck into Adam. The kiss continued as Adam explored Tommy’s nipple rings with his fingers. First gently rubbing, then pulling a little on first one then other ascertaining which held the most pleasure.

Still in the throes of passionate kissing, Adam stepped to the left and ran his right hand down Tommy’s body. The moan into his mouth almost pleading for more, Adam bypassed Tommy’s engorged & leaking cock and allowed his balls to nestle in his hand as he lowered his head to suckle gently on the most receptive nipple.

Tommy’s head jerked back involuntarily and Adam heard the crack and the ‘ow!’

“was that too much, babe?!” Adam was grinning as he rubbed the back of Tommy’s head.

“fuck, no ... just .. don’t stop ....” Tommy garbled, thrusting his hips into Adam’s touch.

Adam quickly regained the moment and, pulling gently on Tommy’s right nipple ring with his fingers, he dropped to his knees and continued exploring Tommy’s taught sacs with his tongue.

“Please .. Adam.. fuck me ....” Tommy begged, the fingers of both hands entwined in Adam’s hair and, desperate to taste his mouth again, trying to pull him upwards.  
“Believe me, babe , that is going to happen tonight” panted Adam “ but, right now, I am going to repay a debt owed ... number one of 112 baby!“

Adam looked up into Tommy’s eyes as he placed his lips loosely around the tip of his cock. Tommy’s eyes first widened a little and then closed in ecstasy as Adam began to spread the moisture beading there around the head with his tongue.

He wanted to protest, to ask Adam to take him back to bed so that they could pleasure each other, but he was powerless. He looked down again at Adam’s mouth riding his cock, taking it right to the back of his throat then pulling away, sucking and tonguing.

Adam moved a little to his right, angling his body perfectly so that he could raise Tommy’s right leg over his left shoulder. Tommy was in sensory overload as he felt Adam fingers playing gently over his right buttock and skimming gently over the top of his thigh then moving toward and lightly rubbing around his hole before moving to the soft, engorged area between. Using his thumb and middle finger, Adam stimulated either side of this causing Tommy to moan “Oh fuck ...” loudly.

Running the fingers of his left hand through Adam’s hair, Tommy reached down with his right hand and laid it over Adam’s to feel it as it was touching him. His breaths started to come short and fast, each one punctuated with a sexy grunt. As he moaned Adam’s name, in an effort to warn him that he was about to come, Adam intensified the rubbing and the tongue action until he felt Tommy’s body shudder as he came fully in Adam’s mouth.

As Adam stroked him through the aftershocks he looked up into Tommy’s eyes which were totally blown and looking at him through wet, blond hair. His hand was still laced in Adam’s hair but was still, his right arm dangling limply at his side. Adam rose slowly to his feet, moving the right leg from over his shoulder but holding it firmly against his hip with his left hand so that he could support his weight. He pushed Tommy’s hair out of his eyes with his right hand before kissing him gently. “I love you, Tommy” he said. “I love you so much”

Tommy made to speak but Adam shushed him with his mouth in another gentle kiss before telling him softly “I am going to wrap you in a towel and carry you to our bed”. He reached out for one of the white, fluffy bath sheets and wrapped it around Tommy as he lifted him so that both of Tommy’s legs were around him. Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck and rested his head on his shoulder with his face nuzzling into Adam’s neck.

“Thank you” he whispered.


End file.
